


Little Skeleton Kisses

by VampyricQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyricQueen/pseuds/VampyricQueen
Summary: A collection of wholesome one shots and me exploring characters.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Little Skeleton Kisses

You were wrapped in Sans embrace; head on his chest and his arm draped around your shoulder. His head resting on yours slowly breathes as he relaxed. Snuggling in your datemate's arms was the best way to end a long busy day of work for both of you.

Sans breathing was slow, rhythmic too. Merely he snuggled your locks more, a phalange playing a single lock. Admiring the softness. He smiled, pulling you in for a little more of a hug as he leaned back. Allowing for both of you to be comfy in each other's arms.

A star documentary played from the TV as Papyrus could be heard from the kitchen. Making whatever latest dish that ever came to mind. It made both of you drift to sleep.

Truly this was the perfect way to spend the night with your datemate. Asleep in each other's arms and resting once more.


End file.
